Cher Fred
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Un récit de lettre àdresser à Fred, lettre de George en particulier mais aussi de sa famille et amis.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:** Excusez mes fautes d'orthographes :$ J'essaie de m'améliorer du mieux que je peut

**Petite Précision:** Tout appartiens a la fabuleuse Joanne Kathleen Rowling , seule cette histoire m'appartient, elle proviens de mon imaginations. Les personnages lui appartienne aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Cher Fred<strong>

Cher Fred,

Ça fais cinq mois que tu n'es plus de ce monde. On c'étaient pomis que si l'un d'entre nous mourrais l'autre continuerai a vivre sans aucun problème, mais Fred je suis désoler ça m'es impossible. Ton existance m'est indipensabe, si important, j'ai tellement du mal a respirer dans ce monde sans toi, c'est si sombre et glauque.

La famille essaye tant bien que mal de faire surface, mais sans aucun résultat. Maman se sent très mal, elle essaye de le cacher mais j'arrive à apercevoir le contraire. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui m'a conseiller d'écrire une lettre, de t'écrire une lettre plus précisément. Si je fais le tour de la famille je peux te dire que Ginny est au plus mal et elle le montre parfaitement, elle n'a pas fais son deuil, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Ron noie son chagrin en étant avec Hermione, en lui sautant dessus dès qu'il peut, toi même tu sais ce que veux dire cette expression. Charlie est rester deux bon mois au Terrier, il se donne beaucoup plus de travail qu'à l'habitude, il enchaîne, il est avancer sur un mois de travail. Papa dit que ça lui passera une fois le deuil accomplie, en parlant de papa, lui, il ne parle presque jamais de toi, perdre un fils ne dois pas être facile et ça je le comprend, il s'isole quelques fois. Bill à Fleure, elle le soutiens du mieux qu'elle peut et puis tu connais Bill, tu sais comment il est quant il y a un décès dans la famille, c'est Bill voilà tout. Percy, c'est Percy Il reste de plus en plus à la maison, au Terrier, il reste pour soutenir maman en particulier, il l'aide. Pour ce qui est de sa peine, il met son masque comme s'il n'éprouver aucune peine, aucun sentiments, comme s'il entrait dans la peau d'un autre. Question d'amis, Hermione, Harry, Lee et Angélina ont aussi beaucoup de peine, je ne sais pas comment il gère ça je ne parle pas trop de ça avec eux. Quant à moi, si tu étais à ma place tu aurais les même sentiments que moi, ces sentiments de rage imense en moi, ce vide comme si on m'avais arraché le coeur. Tu m'as quitté alors que j'avais, que j'ai besoin de toi toute ma vie, je ne m'en remettrais jamais sache le !

Tu sais, ça fais cinq mois que tu es mort aujourd'hui et c'est la première fois que je viens te rendre visite au cimetière depuis que nous t'avons enterrer six pieds sous terre. Car aujourd'hui je t'écris auprès de ta tombe pour que tu puisse entendre ou lire tous ceci de là où tu es.

J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu n'est pas totalement partis, j'ai l'impression que ton espris est là près de nous. Tu dois rigoler mais pour ma défense c'est Ginny qui m'a mis tous ça dans la tête, ne la critique pas, elle a l'espoir que tu es là, que tu la surveille, que tu nous surveille.

Durant ces cinq mois, Angelina m'a beaucoup soutenu, elle m'a aidé et m'aide encore aujourd'hui a supporter ma peine. Une peine qui m'est trop lourde a porter et que je porterais tout au long de ma vie. Je sais une chose, si j'ai un jour la chance d'avoir un fils, je l'appellerai Fred II et sa sera surement Angelina. He crois que je l'aime en fait, tu me connais mieux que quiconque, tu sais ce que pour moi les sentiments signifie mais là c'est complètement différents.

Harry a annoncez aux parents qu'il voulait épousez notre petite GInny, je te laisse imaginez la réaction des parents, pour papa elle est trop jeune mais pour maman elle c'est empressez de le serrer dans ses bras, c'était l'euphorie ! Après quelques jours de réflexion, il lui ont accorder leur bénédiction et là je peux te dire que notre petite Ginny était aux anges. Ça fais qu'une semaine que les parents ont donnez leur accord et c'est déjà la pagaille au Terrier. Ginny aurait voulu que tu sois là, jusqu'à son mariage au moins, elle sera magnifique dans sa robe et puis c'est Ginny, notre seule soeur, l'unique.

Notre boutique est entre mes mains, Ronald m'aide. Je fais mes blagues comme à mon habitude mais j'ai tendance à oublier qu'à côter de moi c'est Ron et pas toi, il ne les comprend pas comme tu les comprenait. Ce n'est pas pareil sans toi, c'est comme si je balançais mes blagues a une guimauve, c'est frustrant ! La boutique tourne à merveille, j'en ai ouverte une à pré-au-lard comme tu l'avais suggérer et je dis dire que tu avais pré-sentiment. Ça fonctionne à merveille, en particulier avec les élèves de Poudlard. Je gère en particulier celle de pré-au-lard et Ron celle du chemin de Traverse, mais bon il a quand même un peut de mal, c'est Ron il s'y fera.

Entre nous, je pense que maman a raison. T'écrire une lettre me fais quelque peut du bien mais ça elle en saura rien. Ta tombe...ta tombe est vraiment très belle, très bien fleurie. On peut en particulier félicité maman et Ginny, elle sont vraiment très doué.

Je crois bien que pour aujourd'hui je vais te laissez, c'est drôle je dis ça comme si tu étais là et que t habiter encore dans notre propre appartement mais ça n'est pas le cas, plus le cas tout au contraire.

**George**

* * *

><p><strong>XoXo<strong>

**D**onnez moi votre avis, toute critique est bonne pour m'améliorer.

Laetii-Storry


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur:** Excusez mes fautes d'orthographes :$ J'essaie de m'améliorer du mieux que je peut

**Petite Précision:** Tout appartiens a la fabuleuse Joanne Kathleen Rowling , seule cette histoire m'appartient, elle proviens de mon imaginations. Les personnages lui appartienne aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Cher Fred<strong>

Cher Fred,

J'ai dans l'idée de t'écrire chaque jour sur ta tombe, je sais que ça a l'air glauque mais c'est ici que j'écris le meiux, j'ai essayais à l'appartement ou au Terrier, mais rien y fais je suis mieux ici. Tu sais pourtant comme je n'aime pas les cimetière et comme je te l'ai dit j'ai eut du mal a venir te voir depuis ton enterement. Tout à lh'eure devant le portail du cimetière, j'ai toujours ce pincement au coeur et le soufle coupez.

il commence à faire froid en ce mois de Novembre, maman à fait des pull pour tous mais malheureusement elle en a fait un pour toi sans même s'en rendre compte, identique au mens. Cinq mois ont passez déjà depuis ta mort, le temps passe vraiment très vite, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que l'on t'enterrer ici même. Je préfère venir tôt le matin ici, jene voudrais pas que les magasins tombe en ruine tellement je m'en occupe pas alors que c'est tout le contraire. Après la journée je suis assez occupez pour passez le soir pour te parler comme si tu étais là a m'é&couter. Et puis je suis liquider, épuisez de tout membre. Je n'aurais jamais cru que m'occupez seule d'un magasins serais aussi épuisant, et puis je passe souvent au chemins de Traverse pour voir si rien de catastrophique est arrivée lors de mon absence

L'appartement est vide sans toi, je n'ai toujours pas débarassez ta chambre, on m'a conseiller de le faire mais ça serait comme te dire "Adieu" ce que je me refuse de faire, c'est au dessus de mes forces, je pourrais pas, je ne pourrais jamais ! Du moins pour le moment. Je reste le plus souvent au Terrier pour éviter de me souvenir de bon moment à tel endroit dans cet appartement même si au Terrier j'en ai tellement aussi, c'est là que nous avons grandit, là que nous avons fait nos pire farces face à le sentiment est diffrent. Dans l'appartement c'est notre vie à deux, nos inventions, notre autonomie, c'était notre vie dans l'âge adulte. C'était notre coquons à nous !

Je ne sais pas si je deviens fou, mais j'ai la sensation que tu es là, que tu es vraiment là, je te vois comme si tu étais encore de ce monde, le monde des vivants. Si tu me prend pour un fou, un cinglé, un bargot, un dingue ou encore quelqu'un de déranger je ne te dirais rien, je pense exactement la même chose. Peut un porte le nom que tu mettra, ça sera ce que tu veux.

Quelquefois je fais comme si de rien n'était, comme si tu n'aurais jamais exister, comme si rien de tout ça ne c'était jamais produite. Je porte ce masque insupportable, c'est si irritant, ça m'en brûle presque.

Quelquefois j'ai aussi envie de tout plaquer, de tout lâcher. Les magasins auquel nous y avons mis tant de notre temps, tant de plaisir et d'amour propre et d'imagination pour avoir ce résultat si extraordinaire. Plaquer mes envie, mes espoirs, mes sentiments, mes autres rêve mais surtout ma vie. J'aimerais juste chassez toute cette frustration, toute cette haine en moi, cette peine.

Si j'aurais un choix à faire comme sacrifice dans la famille ça ne saurais certainement pas toi que je choisirait. Çaé parait cruel de vouloir sacrifiez un autre frère que toi, biensure que j'aurais pas le courage de choisir un autre mais j'aurais pas non pus le courage de te sacrifiez aussi. Si je pouvais remontez le temps, tout le monde se le dit. Alors pour ma part si pouvais remontez le temps je t'inciterais à ne pas combattre dans la grande salle, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Je t'inciterai a rester dans la tour d'astronomie pour que tu es au moins la chance de rester parmi nous, mais te connaissant tu aurais rigoler puis m'aurais affirmer que tu n'est pas une mauviette et qeu quoi qu'il arrive tu serais toujours là et que nous gagnerons cette fichu guerre ! Je t'aurais surement répondu que nous la gagnerons ensemble !

Nous l'avons gagner cette putain de guerre, mais tu n'es plus de ce monde pour en profitez. Tu te rend compte Gred, tous le monde, tous les Weasley sont casé comme dit Ginny. Il ne reste plus que moi et Charlie. J'aime beaucoup Angelina, enfin je crois. Etant donné qu'elle a déjà était avec toi, elle était amoureuse de toi à l'époque je ne sais pas ce qu'il en ai maintenant. J'ai peur qu'elle ne voit en moi que toi, Frédéric Weasley et non George Weasley. C'est un lourd fardeau et une dure énigme !

Je dois t'avouer qu'à ce moment précis j'aimerais que tu soit là, je n'aurais pas à te raconter les potins du monde vivant.

L'autre jour Ginny m'a demander comment j'arrivais à faire encore des blagues sans toi. Je lui ai simplement répondu que c'était dans mes veines, que ça sortait comme pour dire bonjour, mais que si je pouvais contrôler ce fait, je le ferais mais que malheureusement c'est ancré en moi et ça le restera à jamais, jusqu'à ma mort comme FRed, toi en l'occurrence. Mes b. lagues ne sont jamais complète sans toi, Ron es vraiment mais vraiment nul dans ce domaine, il n'y comprend rien ! Du moins pas comme toi tu les comprenaient mais ça je te l'ai déjà dit.

Ginny a eut le droit de passez ces ASPIC, grâce à McgonaGall ainsi que Harry, elle leur à envoyer un courrier en les invitant à venir à Poudlard s'il souhaiter passez leur ASPIC. Ron et Hermione ont refusez, ça parait assez choquant venant d'Hermione, une fille aussi intelligente qu'elle et qui tiens autant a ces études qu'elle. Je pense vraiment que Ginny va les avoirs, elle est doué et très intelligente. Et puis nous croyons tous en elle.

Le temps passe affreusement vite sans toi, dans deux jours si ça continue comme ça je serais à la fin de ma vie. Je serais un bon gros vieillard enfoui toute la journée dans son vieux fauteuil. Je me donne à moi même une image qui me brûle les yeux et qui est inimaginable. Mais quelquefois le temps passe à une longueur étouffante.

Il se fait tard, je vais être en retard à la boutique.

**George**

* * *

><p><strong>XoXo<strong>

**D**onnez moi votre avis, toute critique est bonne pour m'améliorer.

Laetii-Storry


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur:** Excusez mes fautes d'orthographes :$ J'essaie de m'améliorer du mieux que je peut

**Petite Précision:** Tout appartiens a la fabuleuse Joanne Kathleen Rowling , seule cette histoire m'appartient, elle proviens de mon imaginations. Les personnages lui appartienne aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Cher Fred<strong>

Cher Fred,

Ces jours-ci tous se passait pour le mieux mais Ginny à craquer, elle a fondu en larmes et dans mes bras. Elle est assez forte pour dissimulez quelques peut sa peine. C'est la seule fille de la famille sans compter maman, des frères elle en avais six, mais chacun est unique même nous, les jumeaux.

J'ai peur qu'elle soit encore aussi triste le jour de son mariage, tu lui avait promis la première danse hormis Harry, qu'il serait la première personnes à te faire danser parmis tous ces frères et maintenant ce rêve c'est envoler en même temps que toi.

Ginny passe ces journée dans sa chambre, elle y sort le moins possible. Elle ne sort que pour manger et encore elle mange très peut, et pour la douche et les toilette, enfin bref. Quelquefois Hermione réussit à la faire sortir de son hibernation pour qu'elle prenne l'air dans le jardin. Mais rien n'y fait elle a le coeur déchirer et ça ne se réparera surement jamais, tout comme moi.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décider de teparler exclusivement de notre petite soeur, la seule. Tu pourrais être choquer mais notre belle Ginny a failli se couper les cheveux, ses cheveux auquel elle tiens tant et auquel tu lui interdisait de coupez.

Ginny s'est inscrite à une école de journaliste grâce a nos frais, les parents n'avaient pas les moyens et je ne voulais pas qu'Harry le fasse, c'est un peut comme notre cadeaux ou plutôt la récompense d'avoir eut ses dîplome et de s'être battue comme jamais et pour avoir garder sa vie. La discutions pour le prix de ces études, maman étais paniquer à l'idée des frais et Harry c'était proposer mais sans même laissez les autres intervenir, je leur ai dit que je payerais et qu'il n'y aurait aucun retour. Elle est la seule après Percy à avoir eut ces diplômes. Elle commence au mois de Septembre prochain, elle voudrais devenir Reporter tu te souviens. Je suis sure qu'elle y arrivera, elle est très intelligente pour ça.

Elle m'a demander a ce que je soit son témoins pour son mariage, j'ai étais très touché et surpris par sa demande mais j'ai accepter avec un réel plaisir, je n'aurais jamais imaginez lui refusez. Elle a déjà choisit ces demoiselles d'honneurs et pour te dire elle a choisit Hermione et Luna. L'autre jour elle a dormit à la maison, à l'appartement pour se planquer de maman. Maman l'exaspère, si tu te souviens comment maman était pour le mariage de Bill et Fleure, et bien là c'est pire surtout en sachant que Ginny n'a toujours pas choisit sa robe de marier ainsi que celle des demoiselles d'honneurs. Je comprend tout à fait Ginny, je la plein en particulier, ça va être une dure épreuve pour elle. Me voilà maintenant à parler de mariage, celui de Ginny !

Ginny et moi somme de plus en plus proche, pas que nous l'étions pas avant mais c'est pas pareil. Elle se confit beaucoup à moi et je me confit aussi à elle. On a comme qui dirais-je créer notre propre club sans pour autant éjecter nos proches autour de nous, autour de notre vie.

Notre soeur pourrais tout aussi travailler avec moi au magasin, elle a une imagination tout aussi incroyable mais surtout elle serait moins maladroite que Ron. L'autre jour, au magasin, je voulais enfin j'étais en train de créer un bonbon et je voulais ajouter autre chose que la folie et elle m'a proposer d'y mettre l'envie de nos peur, c'est ingénieux. Par exemple ceux qui ont une peur bleu de monter sur un balai, une fois le bonbon manger toute les peurs se transformerons en envie. A la place d'avoir la peur il y auras l'excitation, l'envie, l'enthousiasme, l'adrénaline... de faire ce que jamais la personne n'aura osé de sa vie ! C'est impressionnant, on l'a tester sur Ron et c'était vraiment très drôle. En même temps, c'est notre petite soeur.

Elle t'a pris un bracelet dans ta chambre que tu avais l'habitude de mettre. Personnellement, je ne suis pas entrer dans ta chambre depuis que je suis venue te réveiller le matin même de la bataille final et depuis je n'y suis plus retourner, je ne m'y aventurer pas. Ginny a eut beaucoup de courage d'y entrer, elle t'as reprocher de n'avoir pas ranger ta chambre avant de partir de ce monde. Elle ne lâche plus ton bracelet de son poignet.

J'espère qu'un jour elle arrivera a apaiser sa peine et qu'après elle puisse me donner la formule pour que je me sente mieux. Ginny est particulièrement forte et je suis sure qu'elle effacera cette douloureuse peine toute seule, elle y arrivera c'est une Gryffondor après tout mais avant tout une Weasley !

Ginny écris beaucoup en ce moment aussi, je pense qu'elle écris sur tout je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sent. Elle est très doué avec les mots, le texte qu'elle nous a lu a ton enterrement étais très touchant mais surtout très bien écris. Elle c'est parfaitement former les phrases, elle fera une fantastique Reporter. Quand je suis entrer dans sa chambre l'autre jour elle de suite arrêter ce qu'elle écrivais et fermer son petit journal, je crois qu'elle ne veux pas que je vois ce qu'elle écris, c'est comme moi avec ces lettres. Ces lettres ont un sens pour moi, je crois qu'elle m'aide a accepter le fait que tu ne soit plus là. C'est surement la même chose pour Ginny, je l'espère en tout cas. Je ne voudrais pas la retrouver un soir dans un bain de sang après s'être coupez les veines, rien que d'y penser ça me terrifie. Je ne voudrais vraiment pas qu'elle se noie dans un monde appart, qu'elle tombe dans le néant, au fond du gouffre. Il serait difficile de l'en sortir et je serais incapable de surmonter une aussi dure épreuve, je suis fort mais de la a perdre une autre personne comme Ginny m'achèverais d'office.

Cette peine se fera moins douloureuse au fil du temps, je le crois, je l'espère.

**George**

* * *

><p><strong>XoXo<strong>

**D**onnez moi votre avis, toute critique est bonne pour m'améliorer.

Laetii-Storry


End file.
